Pressure Of Execution
by Belgrade1991
Summary: One-Shot. After the end of WW2. The situation in Europe is changing drastically. The Block System were invented between the West and The Soviet Union. Because of it, many executions happened across the continent. One of it was in Romania. Romania has to face his old self in WW2, 'Legionary Romania' executed as he was responsible for WW2 Crimes since Romania was an Axis Member.


**I did change some historical figure and the occupation of some people that had attended in this story 41 years ago.** **Because of it, i inform to you reader that i _Don't Own The History but_ _I Do Own The Plot Of This Story_.**

 **Hetalia AP : Writer of this story doesn't own this Anime and the Characters. The writer doesn't even own some places that had been written in this story. The writer only own the plot of this story.**

* * *

1 Iunie, 1946

.

 _'Step...Step...'_

.

Romania is walking his another self to a plain valley, Peach trees valley. The place is very quiet, so quiet that he could hear his own steps at the dirt road.

It was at Jilava, near Bucharest where he had to take his own self to the Execution Site. His own self, the 'Legionary' Romania was guilty for war crimes, treason against his people, and responsible for the mass killing at Transnistria.

Of course now he's not the leader anymore since he is about to get executed, but the one who rule Romania's land now is still not the Original Romania. There's another himself, the 'Communist' self who'd took power in his country, walking with him to the Execution Site to witness the end of Legionary Romania.

At first, Romania never knew the journey with his 'Legionary' self would ended up like this. The WW2 thing was very positive before now. His 'Legionary' self had led his country to be Germany's best oil exporter. And somehow his 'Legionary' self could control the _Gendarmes_ of Romania to beat Russia at the eastern front with Germany.

He would expect some turning points but he never knew the turning point would effected his journey so much. Romania then realized it's just another reminder that Romania couldn't stick with his 'Legionary' side forever. There's a time where he needs to be under his 'Communist' self.

.

His Communist self saw Romania's face while walking to the valley very pale, His Communist self knew there's something bothering Romania right now.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be over", His Communist self suddenly pats Romania's left shoulder. Trying to calm him.

Romania had his conscious back when he pats his shoulder, Romania is embarrassed to know his Communist self had watched him all the way to the Execution site. Is it clear that Romania's face is always pale whenever he's thinking too deep about something.

"I know, It's just that... I don't know... Something is bothering me-"

But before Romania could finish talking, his steps disturbed him talking when it changed its sound. He's already at the gravel way to the forest in front of the valley. The Shooting range and the Execution Pole is standing in front of the forest, waiting for his Legionary self's fate.

Romania decided to stop talking, asking his Communist self to stay at the Execution Site fence and ask the prison guards to attach his Legionary self at the Pole. His Communist self could only watch from behind the Shooting Range. Not wanting to bother Romania.

From the outer side, Romania seems to take the execution very normal. But deep inside, he didn't want to watch the execution of his 'Legionary' self. It's the Chief Guard who commanded him to take his Legionary self to the execution site. But what can he do? He can't refuse the order since the execution comes from his chief and the court.

When his 'Legionary' side is attached to the pole. The Firing Squad formed a shooting formation. But before the Firing Squad shoot him, the Chief Guard ask the 'Legionary' side about his last wish before executed.

"Let Romania shoot me by himself, disband your Firing Squad", Legionary Romania was exhausted when he had to answer the chief. He had no guts to talk, but he really wants his wish to be accepted.

Romania was stunned, he's about to ask his 'Legionary' self about it. But before he could talk, the Chief Guard already ask him.

"Are you willing to?"

.

Romania sighed. He didn't answer the Chief Guard. He passed him and walks to one of the Prison Guard then took his Rifle. He returned to the Shooting range and commanded the Firing Squad to get out from the Shooting Range and leave him alone.

After the Firing Squad left, there's only 2 man standing at the Shooting Range, facing each other. Romania loads the rifle and started pointing it to his 'Legionary' self. He holds the rifle nervously that he couldn't even aim his 'Legionary' self. His 'Legionary' self watched his weird behavior and realized what's in Romania's mind right now

"Do it Romania, you don't deserve me. End this!", His 'Legionary' self shouted to him, making Romania stunned.

Romania couldn't hold his feeling anymore, his 'Legionary' side was right. He needs to end this. But he can't even pull the trigger.

Romania bend his left knee, resting for awhile, trying to calm himself. His 'Legionary' side is just standing there, hopeless while closing his eyes. Waiting a moment for Romania to kill him.

Romania stood up after having his guts back at the rifle, he started aiming at his 'Legionary' self stomach. He is ready to pull the trigger.

.

"I'm sorry, brother"

 _'P-TAFF!'_

 _._

The bullet was flying to his stomach, digging inside his 'Legionary' self stomach and went out on the other side. His 'Legionary' side screams in pain. But his 'Legionary' self is still managed to open his eyes and shout even though it really hurts.

"You didn't shoot me Romania!, SHOOT!", His 'Legionary' self commanded Romania. Shouting while still in pain

After hearing his 'Legionary' self shouting, Romania loses every control on his hands because of his own confused mind, he started shooting at his 'Legionary' side aggressively. It's like he forgot every worry he had before.

 _'P-TAFF!...P-TAFF!...P-TAFF!...'_

 _'P-TAFF!...P-TAFF!...TCK!'_

Romania pulls the trigger harshly that it jammed, he didn't care since he didn't have control of his hands. He keeps pulling the trigger over and over again even though it didn't shoot any bullets. Until he regain his conscious back. He stopped pulling the triggers, sighed rapidly. He watched his 'Legionary' self bathed in blood all over the body. Still tied to a rope that rounded him with the pole.

Romania realized he had killed his 'Legionary' self without him awake. He realized that everything is over now. Rest is all he needs now.

He throws the rifle to the ground, bend his knees down. Despair started to take control of his body.

As despair control all over his body, he started to fall over.

.

Eyes started closing when he heard his 'Communist' self shouting.

 ** _'No, It's not over yet'_  
**

.

The End


End file.
